Eldgar
Eldgar is one of the characters in The Aftermath RP in Terraria Community Group. Was a human, now into Latias experimented. "Capitalism never is a solution for troubles, so is communism. Ugh, what a waste of human lives there. Backstory Eldgar comes from New Orleans in United States of America. His family wasn't rich at all, hinted by his monologues, where his aunt died due to lack of money for food. His grandpa died instead because of lack of the affordable medicine. These two didn't really hit the then humans emotions back in time, mostly because the fact he still had a home and a family. All of it changed when the debt arose, most likely from his father having big trouble finding a job, and his mother trying to tie the ends together, with similar results. The banks finally declared they had enough of it, and decided that property where Eldgar lived was for foreclosure. The parents protested the thing, and in fact, got arrested by the local police. The man himself fled the city, where first he started to live a beggars life. All of that brutally stopped in Nevada, Flintstown, where he was assaulted by two rich guys. Following that, he did wise up and decided to loot the towns instead in search of food and water and better weapon than plank found in abandoned house. Aftermath After Eldgar arrived into Saintsville in same Nevada state, he started looting the houses. Turns out, some were already collapsed, most of them bombed, and even if it was "intact", there was nothing worth of use. He, hearing strange noises, decided to eavesdrop on conversation (known to be Bills and Francis one). But then he was sneaked upon and knocked off, which the crazy pony scientist (Timon) used as a occasion to test Nitrogen-based living bomb. A lucky then mix-up caused the pony to insert a different capsule. When he finally got to senses and get over the streets, plank ready, he was ambushed by strange humanoid known as UltiSlayer. The battle ensued, because Eldgar took the alien actions as provocation, and as much as he wanted to disable him enough to get a leeway in anything, he couldn't match up the power of the stranger. Knocked into the spotlight, his ribs broke enough to make his breath shallow, like he had trouble doing one. Not only that, the capsule shattered, letting the contents free to be absorbed in the American body. He did indeed punch one last time, but only because he had nothing to lose. As known later, Eldgar started to turn Latias, which was very painful, bad on him too, and even caused him to almost choke to death on molten glass (which he spat after some time), reconciling with the attacker for now (although grudge was still held). Then, because he felt red noise, which technically was first case the now-a-Pokemon fainted, and then looked around. Turns out, he had no clue to control his body for long time. Speaking came first, after repeating his name a bit too much times. That's while he could float still, eventually looking around, but not without making him really dizzy. He was set with a party, to which joined the one who provoked Ulti, an illusionist dragon Chir', and Ssnakee, who apparently also turned into one. The more troubles started when they set to another town. Eldgar literally slept off entire ship sequence, and while having barely any clue, was getting suspicious on the "everything needs money- oh wait, free trial" part. The fire, which in the ship sequence, was just slightly-hurting mishap, there caused both dragons to get driven from the hill in the wheelbarrow, Chir' falling in between. There, he encountered the looters other face, the cruel and vicious one. Even when he tried to talk them out of the harm, they still shot him into a wing by pistol, causing him to burn the looter alive with retaliation. Eldgar felt really mad, and this he fueled into killing the other bandit, by forcing him to slice their own throat w/ psychic. Scraped and shot, he came uphill by some chance, feeling pain and blood, passing Chir' in the way. He then had fallen to ground, bleeding out. After the call of help came and he was patched up, he woke up at a sign that something was hunting Sedoran. Taking two different routes Eldgar probably mistook a rusty car with the car and burnt it instead. He then floated away to the marketplace, where he somehow stole three fish. More on blame with instincts, but he only ate two of them. When he heard the garbled noise, he flew to Sedoran, only to find out he can't move at all (the dragon, not Latias). But after that, in middle of session he went to toilet because he felt off. During the visit there, he somehow found out the truth - by the bathroom signs, he was a female. She screamed out loudly, before going back to the immobile dragon. But Eldgar heard no good news - he was hunted somehow. Then F-16 found her, and she was forced to take it into sky. Not for long, experience made the fighter after some warming-up shots and missiles fly into Latias viciously, firing bullets at her. After that, she only managed to cause collateral damage to it (which in turn caused the marks to appear in controllers arm.) While the plane completely brutalized her while still keeping her alive, since not everything hit her. She was taken to hospital again, and then promptly evacuated after hearing the news the town was in danger. Eldgar and Sedoran decided to check on the situation while the rest of party hid in the bunker. The town was burnt by arsonist, and rended by cybers hypersonic screech. She then, seeing how Sedoran recklessly tried to kill the dragon, pulled him off and put on earth, feeling pretty tired because of the deed. She then came back to sky, to crack, if not shatter the dragon crystals from inside. Abilities At first, Eldgar only had unstable DNA, which caused the capsule to work after all. Now, she can breathe napalm-like dragonfire, use her psychic abilities to manipulate environment in some way or another, barring the black, or to fly because of the aerodynamic body. Weaknesses Eldgar wouldn't stand any chance against freezing. It would literally encase her with ice. Any damage done to her would affect her worse than ever, with worse off self-treatment. Not only that, competing napalm/greek fire/dragonfire will burn her more, including her own fire. Her psychic abilities have a cap, where she uses them too much, and she faints. Personality Eldgar honestly isn't any wiser compared to average human, even if she is a Latias now. She did get realistic sometimes, where she asked if giving the mercy via kill would be just a little better. As for now, she's grumpy, with a lot of things she hates. She never trusts any money that "smells strange". And just like that, injuring any crewmates or her is a no-go. Actually, she can be bit naive if it's her fault, making it personalty-based weakness. Trivia * Eldgar actually inspired SsnakeeTheDragon to turn his own character to a dragon due to importance in the story. * The name itself is reversed and spoofed name for ragdoll (ragdle), although it also applies to the 'rags' part (Take Eldgar - elder | rags - fancier term for "old rags"). * Of all the alive characters, and currently, she went through most damage, and was in danger the most times. * It is also the only 'so-called heroic' character that did commit crimes (even of stealing). If the crime was murder, she did three on bandits. If the crime of handicapping people, she accidentally did that on Coach. Category:Characters